ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE
by randomle26
Summary: [FUTURE FIC- ROBRAE] Robin and Raven, must go through the important task about being a parent: choosing the name of your kid.


**AN: Here's a really random one shot- I mean really random, I'm not even sure how this even came to me. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please ignore errors.**

**Song Inspiring the Title: ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE by Ringo Starr**

* * *

_You place your bets,__  
__You say it fits you like a glove.__  
__Then you dream away,__  
__Dream again,__  
__Until your dream comes true now, my friend,__  
__'Cause ev'rybody knows it's all in the name of love._

* * *

"I bet you're all wondering why I called this meeting," Richard announced, hands sternly behind his back. Even in casual wear, the former boy wonder had a way of radiating a sense of solemnness and leadership.

Victor (almost hesitantly) raised his hand, as if he were a schoolboy with answers to all the questions. Once allowed to speak, he reminded Richard, "You told us we were going to have a meeting a week ago."

Raven almost slapped her own forehead in embarrassment for her leader.

Richard regained his composure, "Right! Have you all remembered the assignment I gave you?" Doing a double take towards Kori, Garfield, Victor and Raven, Richard finally took his seat, folded his hands in his lap and said, "What do we got?"

Kori was the first to anxiously raise her hand. Richard pointed at the orange alien just to stop her from (nearly) peeing on the floor.

"I propose," she said taking out a sheet of scratch paper and quickly scanning it, "For the naming of the child, Jack if it is a male, and Chianti if it is a female."

Richard was slightly impressed, "Where'd you get those names, Star?"

"I was cooking with boyfriend Aqua- I mean, _Garth_. And I had trouble understanding the ingredients," she revealed.

If Raven laughed normally, she would've been trying to hide it now. "So you wanted to name the baby after a wine or cheese?"

The question obviously stumped the Tameranean. "Oh," she hurriedly squeezed Raven, "I am so very sorry dear best friend. I will search for a name you will find more pleasing then those of foods." With that, the alien flew off towards the computer room (formerly Robin's room- before he moved into Raven's).

Raven rubbed her long-sleeved arms uncomfortably. It was a good thing the hug was brief, otherwise Richard would have to push her limbs back into their sockets… again.

"Shouldn't have corrected her, Dark Girl," Victor reminded.

Richard cleared his throat, "Anyway, Gar?" he turned to the changeling, "What's your ideas on baby names?"

Garfield put his feet on the table, to the displeasure of his other teammates. "Brace yourselves," he bragged, "After hearing my names, you're not going to even want any other suggestions!"

Raven pushed his feet off with her powers, "Just get on with it."

Clearing his throat, Garfield said, "If it's a girl, _Angela_. If it's a boy, _Angelo_. Get it? _Angels!_ Naming Raven's kids after angels-"

Richard slapped the back of his head, "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What?" Garfield asked confused, rubbing the sore- formerly slapped skin.

"I can do better then the grass stain," Victor gloated, "If it's a girl, name it Travis. If it's a girl, name it Katherine." The cybernetic half-robot then leaned in his chair rather proudly, arms crossed against his hoodie.

Raven tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Not bad, Vic," she complimented.

"How is that better then Angela and Angelo?"

Everyone ignored Garfield's question when Kori came whisking back in. "I have found better names," she said, "Noah for the male and Alana if it's a girl. They both happen to take the meaning of 'peace'."

"That's better, Kori," Richard said, "How'd you come up with those names?"

Kori said, "I was on the in-ter-net. I must ask, who was on the in-ter-net before myself, there were many… uh, _erogenous _websites that were interrupting my research."

Garfield wasted no time transforming into a bird and flying out, with Victor yelling at him for dirtying up his system and Kori following in complete confusion (and to act as moderator incase Victor decided to kill the green changeling), leaving Raven and Richard alone.

Richard scooted closer to Raven, "Did you come up with any names for our child?"

The purple-haired empath nodded, "I thought for a girl, Annabeth, and for a boy, Warren. What about you?"

"They're good. Why don't we hear mine, and make a final pick? I think it should be Avery for the girl, and Devon, for the boy," Richard answered, the names rolling off his tongue as if he'd been thinking about such things for a while.

"Very impressed how you had unisex names. Way to take down gender roles," Raven praised, "I like Avery, that's my vote."

"Avery it is," Richard simply put his hand over hers and kissed her forehead softly. He put his forehead to hers, asking, "Are you ready?"

Raven huffed, "Yes I am."

* * *

Appearing as stoic as ever, Raven calmly put the flowers over the scruffs of grass. Just beside her, Richard put the cemented stone on top. They both stood allowing the shining plaque to give placement to their flowers.

**Avery Roth-Grayson**

"**When trouble comes, it's your family that supports you." Guy Lafleur**

Raven leaned on Richard's shoulder, "It's a shame, they didn't get to see the world."

Richard wrapped his arms around her, tightening her in his embrace, "Our chances of having that normal family we talked about _didn't_ die with our child, it just reopened our eyes. We need to be aware, appreciate life. Appreciate each other."

Taking a box out of his pocket, he placed it in Raven's hand, simply said, "I would _appreciate_ it if you wore this for a while."

* * *

**How was it?**

**It took me forever to actually go on the Internet and look up baby names, thank you very much.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
